


I've Got You, Little Angel

by newfoundlove



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Charles Being Concerned, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Disability, Erik is a Sweetheart, Feels, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Kid Fic, Lorna is a cute little angel, Love, M/M, Panic, Protective Erik, fluff fluff fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-07 10:43:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5453792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newfoundlove/pseuds/newfoundlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles finds a lost and crying Lorna in the park looking for someone. Her Mumma or Daddy mostly, he guesses. Charles helps her find her parent and gets to feel a million different beautiful emotions, witnessing the love between the two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Got You, Little Angel

**Author's Note:**

> I think it's a one-shot? I don't know! Hehe! The story just kept building as I wrote it. New ideas popping up here and there during the process haha!

Charles stopped right in his tracks when he heard a baby sobbing uncontrollably. He looked around to see where the sound was coming from in the huge park that he was jogging in. He spotted a little baby girl with beautiful green hair searching frantically for someone, mostly her mom or dad he guessed. She could barely walk, that tiny cute little thing. She was wearing a pale pink full sleeved sweater and miniature denim jeans and a matching pale pink hairband with a big flower on the top-right of the hairband. Charles approached her slowly so not to startle or scare her.

"Hey Darling...-

The little girl looked up at Charles. She had the most beautiful eyes Charles had ever seen. They were grey, green and blue all at once. She pouted at Charles. Her eyes were filled up to the brim with tears.

Charles kneeled down to get in line with the little girl's eye level.. He tried to send her telepathic waves of trust and warmth to calm her down.. "Hey little angel.. Can you tell me your name?"

"Lor-na.. I Lorna" The little girl, Lorna, answered in between sobs.

"Hey Lorna.. I am Charles. I am going to help you ok?" Charles extended his hand to Lorna all the while sending her soothing thoughts. Lorna stopped sobbing for the moment except for the tiny hiccups in between as she looked at Charles intently, deciding if it was okay to trust Charles. She finally seemed to have decided that Charles was no threat and extended her hand right back and wrapped it around Charles' index finger. Charles' heart melted at that gesture and gave Lorna what he hoped was a reassuring smile.

"Okay okay.. That's good sweetheart.. Now can you tell me who you are looking for?.."

"Dada.. Me lost." Lorna did cry at that. "Dada.. Want Dada." Lorna was broadcasting her feelings loudly to Charles with multiple images and memories of her Dada from various different occasions. Charles choked at how much love there was between the father and the child. It was hard for him to understand if Lorna loved her Dada more or if her Dada loved her more. It was beautiful and so unconditional. One thing Charles was able to judge right then was that the dad was probably not doing any better, looking for his baby girl.

"Hey.. Hey it's ok... I am going to help you find Dada ok little angel??"

"Dada.. Find.. You elp.. Promise?" Lorna asked Charles, as she looked at him pleadingly with her beautiful eyes.

"Yes I promise.. Come here.." Charles scooped Lorna up in his arms. He sent her soothing waves of calm over and over again. He also started looking around for anyone with Lorna's image at the forefront of their mind. And he found him almost immediately. Lorna's Dada. Charles was right. The man was scared to no end and panicking uncontrollably. And the man was not in the park. He was searching for Lorna in a fair very close to the park. How Lorna managed to get that far from her dada and into a park, Charles couldn't even begin to imagine. He felt a strong surge of protectiveness towards the little girl in his arms at what he imagined the girl must have felt in those few terrible minutes. He tightened his arms around the kid and kissed the top of her head. 

"Dada.. Da-da" the little girl in his arms whimpered. 

"Shh baby doll! It's ok! Dada will be here very soon!" Charles kept rocking Lorna in his arms to calm her down. "Do you know Dada's name sweetheart?" Charles felt stupid asking her that question. But he thought it would be easier to reach her dad if he knew his name.. 

All he got in reply were snifles and hiccups and whimpered dadas. "Ok Ok... Shh.." Charles replied. 

Charles first sent a barely there calming telepathic wave to Lorna's Dada making him known of a telepath's presence. He felt Lorna's Dada freeze almost immediately. 

_Hello I am Charles Xavier. I have Lorna with me in the park right next to the fair._

He sent an image of Lorna in his arms along with the message. He immediately felt Lorna's Dad's relief wash over him. And a lot of guilt. This man felt everything very strongly. It had an impact on how Charles felt too, it was that strong. 

Within ten minutes he felt Lorna's Dad's mind very close to where they stood. Lorna was asleep on Charles by that time. Exhausted after all the crying. Charles felt his heart melt at how Lorna trusted him. It also made him scared that she did so easily. He saw a tall man running towards them. As soon as he reached Charles and Lorna, he picked Lorna from Charles' arms and hugged her so tightly to his chest that the little baby woke up. 

It took a few seconds for Lorna to get oriented to her surroundings. Her eyes grew large as soon as she realised she was in her Dada's arms and almost immediately broke into tears which were mirrored on her Dada's face. "Dada.. I scared.. Lose you Dada" Lorna whimpered as she placed her little palm on her Daddy's Cheek. Her Dad brushed his nose with hers, kissed her on her cheek and forehead and held on to her, scared that he would lose her again if he let go of her. Charles watched them with a strange kind of affection growing within him with every passing minute towards the Daddy-Daughter. Finally, after what seemed like ages, the father looked at Charles. Charles was taken aback by how strikingly similar the man's eyes was to Lorna's. So beautiful. The man smiled through his tears and acknowledged Charles gratefully. Then he thanked Charles by using a gesture that Charles understood as sign language. Oh. 

_**Thank you Charles. I am Erik. Lorna's Dada.**   _

Lorna's Dad, Erik, sent telepathically to Charles. 

_**I can't thank you enough. Really. I can't believe how careless I was. I found the metal bracelet that I rely on to keep track of her lying broken on the ground in the fair. Lorna could have been**   _

Erik cut his own thought process as he started tearing up again. 

_Erik.. It's Ok. Hush.. She is safe in your arms. You are Ok.. And Lorna is too.._

Charles touched Erik's arm lightly as he sent that telepathic message.

**_Yes thank you.._ **

**_Can you tell Lorna your name again.. I would love for her to know your name._ **

_Ofcourse Erik._

"Hey Lorna..." Lorna was busy playing with her Dada's face, squishing his cheeks with her little hands. "Hey little angel.." Charles tried again and was pleasantly surprised by how both Erik and Lorna perked up at the pet name. 

"Hi Lorna.. My name is Charles.. Can you say Charles?" Charles asked Lorna as he let her wrap her tiny little fingers around his index finger. Lorna looked at her Dada and he nodded enouragingly at Lorna. She looked back at Charles and scrutinized him curiously with her beautiful eyes and broke into a huge smile that showed all her teeth. 

"Chars! You Chars!" She said happily as she smacked his right cheek lovingly with her other hand. Erik pulled her back so that she wouldn't smack him again but Lorna was too oblivious and happy to realize that. 

_**Sorry..** _

_No absolutely not. She is happy. Never apologise for that._

Erik looked at Charles with what Charles could only describe as aw and somewhere deep inside, surprise at Lorna being treated like a normal child. Charles felt a surge of anger towards anyone who had treated Lorna and Erik in any other way. 

His chain of thoughts were broken when Lorna spoke again. "Dada.. Chars safe. Dada find." Just when Charles thought he couldn't melt anymore, he did. Erik kissed Lorna on her nose and touched Charles arm as a way of thanking him with one of Lorna's little hand still wrapped around Charles' finger. 

Charles thought then that this was probably one of the most beautiful moments of his life. And that he would treasure it in his heart forever. And Erik and Lorna. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it! I did writing it! :) Feedback is appreciated as always! So much love, you guys! :) <3


End file.
